Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a connector.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-157256 discloses a connector for a vehicle. This connector is mounted on a device case filled with oil, such as a differential gear case or a transmission case, and is used to connect a circuit arranged inside the device case and a control circuit or the like outside the case.
The connector has a housing and fitting recesses are provided on both sides across a separation wall of the housing. The connector is insert-molded with terminal fittings projecting into the fitting recesses through the separation wall. A potting agent is filled on a back side of one fitting recess so that oil does not leak through penetrating parts of the terminal fittings.
In the configuration of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-157256, the potting agent is injected to the back side of the fitting recess while avoiding a part where the terminal fittings are projecting to prevent an injection inlet for the potting agent from contacting the terminal fittings. Thus, an injection position of the potting agent near a wall surface of the fitting recess of the connector housing. At such a position, the potting agent cannot spread toward the wall surface. Thus, when a high viscosity potting agent is injected, the potting agent may be raised on the wall surface side and leak out if an injection speed becomes faster than a spreading speed of the injected potting agent from an injection point.